Different
by Xylophic
Summary: Ikuto, a prince, needs to pick a wife by the time he turns 18; which isn't too far away. Since he's handsome, it's not that hard. But he's only after one girl. The only girl who won't fall in love with him. Hinamori Amu.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Ikuto, a prince, needs to pick a wife by the time he turns 18; which isn't too far away. Since he's handsome, it's not that hard. But he's only after one girl. The only girl who won't fall in love with him. Hinamori Amu.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Shugo Chara! Or any of it's characters.

* * *

Different_  
Chapter 1 - The Meeting  
_

"Tsukiyomi-sama, your mother is calling you." The maid bowed and exited the room quitely. Ikuto slowly walked down the stairs slowly. He knew why his mother had called him. Another 'candidate' for his wife. He sighed. Can't she just understand he didn't want to get married yet?

"Ah! Ikuto! Meet Hoshina Utau. She is a singer." Ikuto's mother called as soon as she saw him. Ikuto put his hands in his pockets and looked out the window; obvious he wasn't interested.

"Ikuto! At least get to know her!" Ikuto's mother tugged on his sleeve as he turned his head to face the girl. Ikuto thought she was too energetic just by looking at her. She had a huge smile on her face and her eyes were sparkling with excitement. He knew she liked him just because he was a prince with extremely good looks. How shallow.

The girl looked like she was ready to jump on him and hug him. He just shrugged and trudged up the stairs; back to his room.

He sat on the chair nearest to the window and stared out into it. He saw a girl with unusual bubblegum-pink digging into her bag. For keys no doubt. When she found them, she quickly unlocked her door and dragged her luggage in. Ikuto knew someone lived there already. Since this was none of his business, he walked to the other side of his room and turned on his stereo. He lied on his bed and closed his eyes.

When he awoke, it was sunset. He decided to take a walk. Since everyone knew not to pay any attention to him when he walked outside, he didn't bother putting on a disguise. He opened his balcony door and jumped down. His mother didn't need to know he was out. He put his hands in his pocket and walked to wherever his feet lead him. Since his eyes were closed, he didn't know where he was going.

"Watch it!" Screamed a girl.

How dare someone speak to him like that. He opened his eyes to see the girl with bubblegum-pink hair sitting on the ground right in front of him. She must have been really weak since he barely felt someone bump him.

"Do you know who I am?" He asked in a low voice.

The girl looked at him. Obviously confused.

"Should I?" She asked as she got up and fixed her clothes.

Ikuto shrugged. He walked away and closed his eyes again.

"Hey! Aren't you going to apologize?" She shouted at him.

Ikuto turned and opened one eye.

"Nope." He stuck his tongue out at her and closed his eyes again. She muttered something and stomped off in the opposite direction.

The girl walked to her friend, standing around 50 feet away. He saw the whole scene. He was stunned. No one ever dared to talk to the prince like that.

"Amu." The purple-haired boy said.  
"Hm?"  
"Did you know who that was?"  
"No, why?" She cocked her head to the side.

He laughed and just shook his head. They both walked home.

Ikuto wondered who that girl was as he walked home. No one ever talked to him so rudely before. Once he reached his home, he climbed a the tree nearest his room and jumped onto his balcony from one of the tree's branches. He always did this whenever he wanted to walk without his mother knowing.

"Tsukiyomi-sama." Someone knocked from the other side of the door. A maid entered and bowed. "It's dinner time."

Ikuto trudged down the stairs and took his seat in the dining table. He noticed the girl from before staring at him from across the table. He glared at her. Her eagerness was annoying.

"Ikuto. I invited Utau-chan for dinner. You two should get to know know each other. For all you know, you could get married." His mother winked. The girl squealed out of joy once he heard the last four words.

Ikuto rolled his eyes and ate his dinner. They all ate in silence.

"Ikuto-kun?" The girl called Utau said from across the dining table. "What do you like to do?"

"Sleep."

She giggled. Ikuto shot a glare at her and she silenced. His mother looked at him. Clearly pissed he was not being a gentleman.

Right after dinner and after annoying small talk with Utau, Ikuto when to his room and locked the door. Last thing he wanted was Utau to burst into his room. He looked out his window again and noticed that that girl he bumped into just arrived home. She was digging for her keys again. This time, she was with a boy. He had long, purple hair. He guessed that was the owner of the house. Fujisaki Nagihiko.

Ikuto never really talked to anybody. He only knew the townsfolk through the information his maids give him. He did have one close friend though. Yoru. He got amnesia when he was young so he didn't remember his name. So he called himself Yoru. He never really picked a last name. They met in middle school he recalled. He was the only one who had the guts to talk him. He always drove away those who tried to talk to him but Yoru seemed different to him. He didn't seem like every other kid. Ikuto walked to his bed and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** Ikuto, a prince, needs to pick a wife by the time he turns 18; which isn't too far away. Since he's handsome, it's not that hard. But he's only after one girl. The only girl who won't fall in love with him. Hinamori Amu.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Shugo Chara! Or any of it's characters.

* * *

Different_  
Chapter 2_

"Amu, I don't really want to bring this up now but how are you going to pay the rent?" Nagihiko asked his pink-haired friend.

Amu just came back from America. Her family moved there right after she graduated middle school. There, she studied in high school for two years. Then it happened. They were all walking on the street; headed to their favorite restaurant. Their mom successfully published another magazine and they were out that night to celebrate.

_As they were crossing the street, a car sped and hit both her parents and Ami. Amu, being ahead of all of them was already on the other side of the sidewalk when this happened. She tried to push them out of the way but it was too late. Her parents and Ami went straight to the hospital as soon as an ambulance arrived._

_Amu visited them everyday. One day, her mother became strong enough to speak._

"_Amu, please go back to Japan and study there. I'm afraid we'll have to use all our money on our operations. You can get what ever is left in my bank and use if for your tuition." Those were her mother's last words to her before she fell asleep._

Amu had mixed feelings. She was happy she would get to see her old guardian friends again. They haven't been keeping contact since Amu left without any notice. She just disappeared one day because she decided it was too painful to say goodbye to her friends.

She felt desolate since she'll have to leave her parents and her little sister in a country on the other side of the world. She wondered how they would take care of themselves seeing as they already spent all their money on their operations.

She was also worried whether she would have enough money to go back home and study. Then she decided it didn't matter. She could easily get a job in Japan and send her parents some money.

Amu thought about her friend's question for a while and then smiled.

"I think I'll just go get a job in a cafe or something." Amu replied.

"Great!" They both stopped walking and faced each other. Nagihiko held both of Amu's hands with a huge smile on his face. "I know this great cafe that opened last week! I'm pretty sure they need more pretty waitresses." Nagihiko winked and Amu blushed.

"A-Alright then. I'll apply as soon as possible. Mind showing me where it is?" Both continued to walk again. They were headed home from school.

"Oh, actually, it's not too far from our house. In fact I think we're about to pass by it." Nagihiko looked left and right. "Ah! There!"

He point to a homey-looking cafe. The sign outside said: "Kitty Cafe! Looking for waiters and waitresses!"

Amu looked at the window. There was only one poor waitress running around and filling orders. Suddenly, Amu felt herself being pushed towards the door.

"C'mon! Let's apply you now." Nagihiko dragged her towards the door.

When they entered, the waitress greeted them with a tired smile.

"May I escort you to your table?" She held a metal circular tray against her chest with one hand and held out her other.

"No, no miss. We're here for the waitress position?" Nagihiko smiled and looked at Amu.

"Ah! Really! More help? Well come with me!" The waitress looked ecstatic. Probably because that would mean a little less work for her.

She led them both into a door. When they entered, there was a middle-aged lady sitting on a chair typing away onto her laptop.

"Akera-sama, these people have come to apply." The waitress bowed.

"Hm." The lady named Kinuye stood up and looked at them both intently; making Amu and Nagihiko shiver. After a couple of minutes, the lady cleared her throat.

"Alright! You're both hired. I'm Akera Kinuye. Here are your uniforms." She walked to a big closet on the other side of the room and took out two uniforms.

"Try them on!"

"B-But!" Nagihiko was about to tell her he wasn't applying when she pushed the two into the changing rooms.

A little while later, Nagihiko came out with a white long-sleeved polo and a black vest on top. He wore a red tie and matching black pants. When Amu came out, she wore a two-layered dress. The first layer was black; the sleeves ended at her elbows and were a bit puffy. The second layer, a bit smaller so you can see some parts of the black layer, was white with ruffles at the shoulders. In the middle was a big red bow. On her head, she wore a white headband with a large amount of ruffles. *****

"You both look so cute!" The waitress commented. "Oh! By the way, I'm Shiratori Aya."

The both blushed and looked at each other.

"Y-You look cute Amu-chan." Nagihiko smiled. Amu blushed but tried to hide it by facing her new boss.

"W-When do we start Akera-sama?" Amu stuttered. The woman put a finger and her chin. After a little while, she grinned and hugged them both.

"How 'bout now!"

As they came out of the office, all eyes were on them. The teenage boys were obviously drooling over Amu and all the teenage girls were staring at Nagihiko.

"By the way, what are your names?" Aya asked as she walked over to a table and asked for their order. The two followed her.

"I'm Hinamori Amu and this is my friend Fujisaki Nagihiko."

"Alright! Amu-chan, Nagihiko-kun, your jobs are to escort the customers to an empty table and get their orders. Right it down in a pad and give it to the kitchen. Once they are done cooking it, you bring it to their table using one of the trays over there." She pointed to a small rack full of round silver trays. "Simple enough right?"

Both nodded. Amu heard the bell by the door ring. She ran towards the entrance and bowed.

"May I escort you to your seat?" She held a sliver tray across her chest.  
"Yes, yes you may."

Amu recognized the voice. She looked up to see the midnight-blue haired boy standing before her. She blushed slightly and glared at him.

"Now, now, is that the way to treat your customers?" He smirked and put his hand under her chin and raised her head so she was staring into his eyes.

Amu blushed harder. She turned and started to walk over to an empty table.

"Aww, whenever I come here the waitress always holds out a hand and leads me to my table. Aren't you gonna do that?" She turned to see him pouting playfully. She glared at him again but she bowed down and held out her hand. He took it and she guided him to his table. While they were walking she noticed all eyes were on them. She wondered what was wrong but shrugged it off.

"What will you be having?" She gritted through her teeth as she handed him a menu. Amu thought this guy was obnoxious and extremely annoying. He was rude too. First he bumps into her and doesn't apologize and now he forces her to hold his hand. Was that even necessary?

"Hmm. The strawberry shortcake." He smirked and handed her back the menu. "And some tea." She took the menu and wrote down his order on her pad. She scurried away to the kitchen where she saw Nagihiko.

"Nagihiko-kun, do you know that guy? He's extremely annoying." She sighed.

"Amu, you remember that the King and Queen are the Tsukiyomi's right?" Amu nodded. "Well, he, Ikuto Tsukiyomi is their son. The prince and heir of the country."

Amu stared at him; her mouth slightly ajar.

"Y-You've got to be kidding me!"

"Nope, sorry." He shook his head. "He did make up a rule though that if ever, you pay any special attention or if you give him any special treatment while he is outdoors alone, you will be punished." Amu sighed. Not only was this guy annoying, obnoxious and rude, he was the prince too!

Suddenly one of the cooks handed her the order.

"Here you go... uhmm..."

"Hinamori Amu."

"Here you go Amu-chan." She handed her the food and placed it on the tray. "I'm Suu. The pink-haired chef is Ran and the blue-haired one is Miki." She pointed to the other chefs, faced Amu again and smiled. Amu nodded and headed back to the prince's table.

"Here you go Tsukiyomi-sama." She put the tray on the table and got the food out. Cake and tea. For some odd reason he laughed. She look at him with a confused and slightly annoyed face.

"Finally found out huh? How can you not know about me anyway?" There was curiosity in his eyes as he watched her put his food down.

"I studied in America for about two years. Didn't know the king and queen already had a son." Amu replied without looking up. Once she was done placing his food on the table, she held her tray against her chest and bowed again. He lifted her chin up once more and stared into her eyes.

"You're an interesting one." His face was serious but it grew to a playful smirk. "What's your name anyway?"

Amu hesitated. She wondered whether it would matter if she walked away without answering him. She thought of the consequences and shivered.

"Hinamori Amu." He let go of her chin and she walked away blushing.

Once she entered the kitchen again, Aya and Nagihiko were there.

"Amu-chan. how did_ I _ get into this?" Naigihiko asked; tiredness in his voice. Amu laughed.  
"This is what you get for pushing me here." Amu replied and laughed once more.

The rest of the time the three took orders and served. It was boring the rest of the day and Amu was excited to go home and rest.

She didn't know why but all she could think about that day was the way the prince smirks and how soft his hands felt on her small, delicate face....

* * *

*** **= Check profile for picture


End file.
